A Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by HisLordFluffiness
Summary: Just a short skit between Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha's final goodbye's. Love is not always easy to find. One would find it... or not at all. Warning: May not be to your liking! Don't blame me I warned you!


**HLF: Random story that popped into my head... I always thought this was a very inspiring song. Joanna Pacitti has a wonderful voice and she looks beautiful...**

**Song: Let It Slide**

**Artist: Joanna Pacitti**

* * *

**_It's a touch without feelings  
It's a kiss without love  
It's the faith that we're losin and the truth that we hide_**

Blind... she was always blind. Even to the most blunt of things.

They embraced and lips melded into a kiss. Though she felt no feeling come from it. No emotion.

One would think he did this for _her_ sake. That without his love... she would wilt and die like a rose with no water to nourish its beauty.

His arms wrapped around her waist pulling them hip-to-hip. Though she did nothing in response. Her lifeless eyes stayed open... Looking into the deep hue of gold staring back at her.

This was what she had believed to be right. This is what she had wanted all along. Then why did it feel so... wrong.

A clear drop fell. Then another... and another.

A rustle was heard as his hand went up her shirt to her flat stomach.

Violated.

That was the only word that came to mind.. His thumb stroked the flesh that lay beneath, then soon trailing.

Though it was not his fault. She had welcomed him with open arms.

She was lonely. She would admit... But why of all the people did she pick him?

**_  
It's a tear without cryin  
It's a word with no sound  
It's my heart full of sorrow and a lover left behind_**

Betrayal, came next.

Shutting her eyes. This was not out of pleasure... but of deep regret.

She knew he loved her... That is what she had heard last night, and so many times before.

He looked up, his doggy ears twitched. Their moment tearing itself apart.

He glanced at her lightly grasping her arms.

She stared him in the eyes, inches apart. Pulling away she turned her head to the side.

"Kagome...?"

**_Keep me from fallin from fallin...(you gotta set me free)  
Keep me from cryin from cryin... (and now its clear to see)  
I'm leavin i'm leavin...(that it's time to let me be)_**

"No..." she stopped him as his eyes widened with a slight anger and confusion.

"W-what?" he seethed.

"I know you love her Inuyasha... and I know you love me"

She turned to look at him caressing his cheek with a deep longing in her eyes.

"You can't have us both"

His grip on her hips loosened but still had a hold on her.

**_Let it slide let it slide  
I know it hurts when i say goodbye  
But the time has come, let me spread my wings  
It's time to let me fly_**

He stared at her... his arms going slack as he stepped back.

He looked away, "I don't love her..."

Kagome's eyes widened. Her hand whipped up and slapped him, swift and hard across his face.

"DON'T! Don't fucking tell me that shit!" she yelled, temper flaring. "Those are the exact same words you told her about me!"

Her eyes glared at him as he did the same to her.

"Why are you acting this way?!" screamed Inuyasha stepping towards her. He pulled her towards him and looked her in the face. "Why won't you accept me now? What have I done to deserve this?!"

She stopped. Her shoulders shaking as her bangs covered her eyes.

**_Let it slide let it slide  
I know it hurts when i say goodbye ...but the time has come  
Let me spread my wings...it's time to let me fly_**

Her laughter shattered the silence of the night. Birds took flight into the air... sensing danger.

She continued to laugh, swinging her head back. A devious smile was spreading over her red lips.

Inuyasha let go of her, his eyes squinting. He believed her mad... Crazed. She would show him. He had never known her t begin with. Never considered her feelings when confronting her. Always yelling...

"Maybe Inuyasha..." she said advancing towards him. "Maybe.. just maybe I could be tired of being lied to"

He began to shift backwards as her miko powers lit up the darkness of the clearing.

It was the exact same clearing he had made love to Kikyo... just the night before.

**_It's a room full of silence  
It's a day without light  
Well anger keeps risin, and theres nothing left to say_**

Kagome shook as she remembered Kikyo's screams of fulfillment.

Her hands fisted as she turned her head sideways. "Ever since I came here Inu-kun," she spat, snarling with a beastial vigor. "I have done nothing but treat you with kindness and sincerity"

"I took you off the god forsaken tree and loved you as much and maybe even more then any human ever could"

"I treated you better then anyone and you know it" she grinned as she remembered countless times when their roles were reversed.

He would transform into his demon half. Angry, as usual because she would make an arguement about how he would push them too hard or something about Kikyo.

Slapped.

Kicked.

Beaten.

That's what these few days were about.

But no... He believed her a love-sick fool. One that would do anything for her "lover".

But he was wrong.

Her hair swirled about her.

_**Put your face at the window  
It's the world passing by  
And the life that we shared and the love that belonged  
Turned to pain along the way**_

**_Keep me from fallin from fallin...(you gotta set me free)_**

**_Keep me from cryin from cryin... (and now its clear to see)  
I'm leavin i'm leavin...(that it's time to let me be)_**

"Kagome what are you doing?" he almost yelled as the temperature seemed to drop.

His feet back up even further as a branch wound its way into his path. He tripped and fell.

Was this it? He was going to be killed by his own Kagome? By a mere girl?

Is this how the once brave and mighty Inuyasha would fall?

One would believe so.

"Something I should have done a long time ago..." she whispered as her face turned grim.

Her arm pulled back as if tugging on something. The god tree sat waiting in the distance.

**_Let it slide let it slide  
I know it hurts when i say goodbye  
But the time has come, let me spread my wings  
It's time to let me fly_**

The twang of a bow was heard as a scream filled the air.

Teardrops began to fall yet again as to no one's great surprise.

The heart would be a fragile thing but if a person found love... That would make the person stronger.

**_Let it slide let it slide  
I know it hurts when i say goodbye ...but the time has come  
Let me spread my wings...it's time to let me fly  
Yeah, yeah_**

Silver hair sat under a tuft of feathery bangs. Doggie ears twitched but finally stopped. Silver eyes quivered and became less steady. Staring at the figure clad in green and white.

"Kag-om...e..."

**_Slide...slide...slide..._**

**_Comeon baby let it slide  
Slide slide slide  
Comeon baby let it slide_**

**_With_** that, she gave him one last kiss.

"I'm sorry but we could never be together... I always thought it would be best for you to return to where you once rested" she whispered holding his head. "It's better this way... for all three of us"

"She will return to ashes"

"I will return to my life in the future"

"And you shall be forever bound on this sacred tree"

**_Let it slide  
I know it hurts when i say goodbye  
But the time has come let me spread my wings...  
time to let me fly  
Comeon baby let it slide_**

"I am always with you... Inuyasha. Never forget that"

His eyes closed as did hers as she was whisked away in a flurry of white spirit orbs.

**_I know it hurts when i say goodbye  
The time has come to let me spread my wings it's time to let me fly  
Let it slide let it slide let it slide  
I know it hurts when i say goodbye but  
The time has come let me spread my wings it's time to let me fly_**

The god tree seemingly whispered through its leaves, humming then grew silent.

Forever a sanctuary. Forever his tomb.

**HLF: Needless to say, I got lazy towards the end. I had a sort of writers block and alot of things happening. Can't say this is one of my best but I feel I finished it... I guess. **

**Hope you like and please do leave a comment.**

**NOTE: the ending was mean't as in Kagome was transported back to her time and Inuyasha was pinned to God tree which became his resting place.**

**ja ne.**

**HLF**


End file.
